Day Trip
by doggettandscully
Summary: Doggett and Scully drive into the country.........as usual something goes wrong


Scully's alarm clock beeped causing her to sit bolt upright. She sighed in utter  
annoyance as she leaned over to switch the alarm off.She hated having to get up early  
especially on a Saturday morning. She had no choice in the matter she had recieved a phone  
call last night telling her, her new modem was being delivered at 8:00am.  
She sat on the edge of the bed and carefully placed on her bunny slippers. Her first thought  
was Agent Willmore. She had planned a 'date' with him in the evening  
"Oh Willmore" she signed with fondness. She walked into the living room to find the mess  
she had left last night. Chinese take-away cartons gavered around her computer, an empty  
wine bottle and several coffee cups. She had spent nearly the whole evening on the Internet  
talking to some of her cyber friends "Great" she groaned. As she approached the kitchen a   
terrible thought crossed her mind. She was supposed to meeting Doggett. She felt it was suitable  
for them to go over some case notes for an important case they would be investigating on   
Monday. She hated spending time out of her apartment the weekend especially with Doggett. The  
sound of a large bang at the door made her jump, she dashed over in the exitement of her new  
modem, she reached out and opened the door  
"Dana Scully?" the delivery man question. Scully nodded and grabbed the wooden box from the  
mans hand "You need to sign" he said handing her a clip board. She grabbed that too and   
quickly signed her name  
"Thanks" she said handing the board back and slamming the door. She ran over to the sofa   
where she began to tear the box apart. There it was the grey box, probably the most prized  
possesion she now owned. She loved surfing the net and now she could to it at a quicker pace.  
Then Willmore sprang to mind again. She really fancied him she found him magnificent and   
luxurious, she began to blush when she pictured them on their 'date'. Although it wasn't   
considered a date she considered it her very own rendezvous. She decided she would now  
clean up and head over to Doggett's house.  
Doggett sighed as he took another bite from his peanut butter on toast. He hated the  
thought of working on a Saturday. Scully had planned it because she thought they should   
become familiar with the case notes before they headed to Missippi to try and solve several  
homicides, at that moment the telephone rang  
"John Doggett" he said as he sluggishly after he had leaned over and grabbed the reciever  
"Doggett, it's Scully" she said  
"Morning"   
"Morning, I am just making sure you're up before I arrive" she announced  
"When you coming over?" he asked  
"In a while" she answered  
"Umm, I haven't got dressed yet" he moaned  
"Well you knew I was coming over" she snapped in anger  
"I am going to take my usual Saturday morning bike ride to the shop and then by the time I  
get back you should be here" he said putting the phone down. Scully squealed as she   
realised her idle partner had abruptly put the phone down.  
Doggett dashed into the bedroom and found his favourite bycle outfit in his wardrobe. He  
chucked it onto the bed and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.  
Scully climbed into the car and started the engine, she turned the radio on to hear her  
favourite Madonna song 'Crazy For You' playing. She turned the volume up as she started the  
engine on. The song reminded her of Willmore, she had devoted it to him several weeks ago.  
As Scully approached Doggett's drive away she parked the car. At that moment she saw  
him walking along pushing the bike along at his side. She had to look twice to make  
sure she had seen what she had. He was wearing lime green lycra shorts and a black, reebok  
lyrca top. His black satchell was placed upon his back and she had to admit he looked   
unconditionally absurd. He climbed on and began to cycle slowly  
"Doggett" she yelled as she slammed her car door. Doggett heard Scully's voice from  
behind, he struggled to stop the bike and look behind. Scully watched as Doggett's bike  
twisted in a queer manner. It's metal frame clinged and chimed as his little feet desperatly  
tried to act as brakes but his attempt was in vain as it tipped causing his physique to  
tumble to the pavement "Are you okay?" she asked. Doggett looked up to see her towering  
over him with an anxious face  
"Erm I think so" he answered still unaware what caused such a misadventure  
"Give me your hand" she said offering to help him up. He accepted the offer, he slid out  
from underneath his bike and dusted his shorts down "Your leg" she said pointing to a graze  
"Oww" he said prodding the ragged skin with his finger   
"It's just a scratch" she enlightened her infantile co-worker  
"Yes but it really stings" he said deciding to leave the skimmed skin alone. He elevated  
his bike from the ground and span it around "Maybe I should forget my ride" he suggested  
displeased  
"Wait..." she said waiting for him to face her. He stopped and turned round "Maybe if you  
get changed we could go for a walk or something" she suggested raising her eyebrows. After all  
what could be more uninteresting than being confined inside Doggett's dirty apartment.   
Doggett's face lit up, he nodded stimulated at her proposal. He ran inside and emerged   
several minutes later dressed in blue jeans, a green t-shirt and Nike trainers. His popular  
black satchell was on his back and he looked very cheerful  
"Come on" he said almost pulling her along. He walked towards her car  
"We're walking" she said  
"Why don't we drive to a nice beauty spot and make a day of it?" he questioned. Scully nodded  
uncertain whether or not it was a good idea to take Doggett on a drive to a beauty spot.   
What if they didn't get home in time and she missed her rendezvous with Willmore? She looked  
at Doggett who looked like a joyful child.  
"OK" she agreed unlocking her car door "But I want to be back before 6" she said  
"Oh Why?" he teased  
"I have a d..."  
"Date?" he asked finishing her sentence  
"No..I mean an appointment with Agent Willmore" she said professionally  
"Sounds lika date" he said trying to torment  
"Shut-up" she ordered with a tense face  
"Okay, just joking. Lighten up" he said smiling. Scully smiled back trying not to make herself  
too obvious. Doggett after all was obviously trying to make her feel stupid and she didn't  
want him to know she fancied Willmore  
"So, where we going?" she asked  
"I know a great place" he said happily "It's about thirty miles West on Route 22" he said  
"You show me the way" she said starting the engine.  
Scully looked over at Doggett he looked content at the car journey. He was listening  
to "Sometimes" by Britney Spears. She began to sing the song to Willmore in her head  
Every word matched their 'relationship'. If only he would admit his feelings she wished.   
"What you thinking about?" Doggett asked. Scully hadn't noticed she was in a dream world  
as she drove  
"Just work" she lied hoping he would be silent. His voice was covering the words of Sometimes  
"OH" he said shocked at her notion "Heard anything about agent Mulder?" he asked  
"No" she answered suddenly coming over all gloomy  
"Shame" Doggett said trying to make conversation. He was trying to get to the subject  
of food. He really didn't want to just come to the point so he decided on some chit-chat  
"When since have you cared?" she asked puzzled  
"I care" he snapped. Angry at her irritability  
"You just never gave me the impression" she said turning the radio over to the sounds of  
The Bee-Gees 'Jive Talking'  
"Well that's because I don't always let my feeling show" he lied. He didn't really feel like  
talking about Mulder. He found the issue depressing   
"I never noticed" she said sarcastically. Suddenly Madonna 'Crazy For You' began to play.  
Her mind drifted to Willmore her sensuous,cherished hunk. Doggett was surprised to see  
Scully's face change, she glanced away from Doggett and began to listen to the lyrics. He  
was puzzled as to why she had suddenly turned into a strange custom  
"Can we stop off at the next service station?" he asked seeing a SERVICE STATION, IN   
FIVE MILES sign. She nodded and looked delighted and joyfully at the surroundings. Doggett  
shook his head and turned the radio over "I hate Madonna" he snapped as R.E.M 'The Sidewinder  
sleeps tonight' played  
"DOGGETT!" she yelled. Doggett hastily glanced at her abnormal response  
"Well, I just don't think Madonna is a good artist" he admitted "Her voice is some what  
squeaky and her lyrics are appalling"  
"I liked that song and I like Madonna" she debated with complete anger. She leaned over and  
took control of the radio. She played her Madonna tape in an attempt to anger him 'Like a   
prayer' played. Doggett gave her an angry glare. He yanked the tape out and forced his  
Shania Tape in 'Don't be stupid' played. Scully huffed and puffed  
"Well you listened to your favourite station. My turn" he argued.   
"Whatever" she said too busy wrapped up in her world of Willmore to be bothered to comprehend  
herself in his childish antics  
"Don't be stupid, you know I love ya" he sand trying to tease her. It didn't work she seemed  
to be deep in thought. Maybe he made a bad decision reminding her of agent Mulder "Services"  
he said. Scully indicated the car to go right. When they parked, Scully turned the engine off.  
She heard the door suddenly slam followed by a scurrying noise. She looked to see her partner  
had gone. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. A few minutes later Doggett entered the  
car carrying several bags  
"What'd you buy?" she asked astonished  
"Food, we can have a picnic" he suggested  
"A picnic? We came out here for a break to discuss work" she reminded  
"Well how's it a break?" he asked  
"As much as you'd like to forget you're an FBI agent and that includes work on weekends   
occasionally"   
"My Saturday's never include work. Nobody can make ME work on a Saturday" he snapped as Scully  
started the engine. Doggett's hand reached out for the play button on the radio. For his  
effort he caught a large slap on his hand   
"No" she said shaking her head in disaproval "No more music"  
"Okay" he said rubbing his sore hand "We only have about five minutes to go before we  
get there" he said. Scully heard a bag rusting followed by a loud crunching sound. She   
looked daggers at him. She saw him stuffing M&Ms into his mouth  
"M&M?" he asked trying to make a piece of conversation through his full mouth. She shook  
her head and glanced back at the road  
"Where do we go from here?" she asked  
"Down to the lake I fear" he joked referring to a dreadful 80's song by Haircut 100. Scully  
giggled she had actually found his lame joke funny. Oh know she thought, Mulder would be  
most upset if he knew  
"Well?" she asked  
"Next turning" he said. She nodded "Straight up the road and there is this massive  
field filled with trees and bushes" he said happily, she nodded again as the car swirved  
left down a road. Doggett smiled as the countryside environment was visible "Just look"  
he said winding his window down and breathing in the fresh air  
"This roads very long" she said   
"I know, it's a few miles up" he said  
"Are there no houses?, shops?" she asked. Doggett shook his head to motion no  
"Just fields and trees" he said in a joyous manner  
"Oh great" she groaned with absolute frustration  
"It'll be a good break" he said "Getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city" he  
said trying to influence her concepts. Scully remembered how Mulder loved the countryside.  
Many times they had been on cases in the wilderness and he always loved grass, trees and  
bushes. He would probably have loved the little excursion to a field.  
"Maybe it won't be so bad" she said realising it would probably pass the day away so her  
engagement with Willmore would come quicker. Doggetts hand reached out and turned the radio  
on Shaggy 'It wasn't me' played. Scully was now in a happy mood, she was in the countryside,  
passing the time to her date with Willmore and she was also thinking about her recollections  
with Mulder, she began to swing her head from side to side as she danced. Doggett was   
confused at her sudden discharge of happiness. Maybe it was his attempt at influencing her,  
must have worked he guessed  
"It's a long way, isn't it?" she asked  
"There" he said pointing to a large field "Park the car" he ordered. He turned the radio off.  
Scully twisted the key in the egnition, she heard Doggett's door slam. She looked to see he  
was nowhere in sight. She glanced over at the field, Doggett was sitting down eating what  
looked like some kind of a pastry product. She got out and walked over. Her eyes must  
have deceived her she was certain a human being could not have moved in such a expeditious  
fashion  
"Here" he said handing out a crossaint  
"Thanks" she said taking it with a thank ful smile. She sat down beside Doggett and smiled  
"So, you like it?" he asked  
"It's ok" she said.  
"Well it is a lot better than sitting in the city" he said glancing happily around the field  
"I actually should have gone to the ladies room" she said suddenly realising her bladder was  
full  
"We stopped at the services" he moaned  
"I didn't need to go then" she argued  
"Well you had the chance, you should've tried" he said. He looked melancholy Scully was  
interrupting his delighted moment in the field. He was successfully enjoying his crossaint  
and freshly squeezed orange juice. She had to go and disfigure the moment. Scully gave  
him a dirty looked and faced her back to him. She really hated it when he started an  
argument. She began to wonder what Willmore was doing, perhaps he was preparing for their  
date, or maybe he was doing something else? She wished she was with him rather than   
Doggett. She didn't respect Doggett's company at all.   
"Sorry" he apologised  
"Huh?" she couldn't believe her ears. Doggett said sorry  
"Erm" she was lost for words  
"I am pretty incisive sometimes" he considered "Maybe I should loosen up a little" he suggested  
much to her hesitancy  
"Yes" she said being honest "You are"  
"I just feel sometimes you seem to want to do things at the most awkward moments"   
"Umm" she shrieked, she span back around  
"Hey don't turn your back on me" he said placing a firm hand on her little shoulder "I  
made a legitimate announcement" Scully shrugged it off  
"I just didn't need to go a pee-pee at the services" she said objecting to his announcment  
"Well Scully, really you should know by now it's worth a try" he said. Scully gave him  
a horrified look. He was actually making conversation of her urination habits, how   
imprudent she though "I don't mean to be a busybody but..."  
"But what?" she asked chucking the remainder of her crossaint across the field  
"This is stupid" he said "Let's drive back to the services" he said noticing her had  
forgot to pick up a packet of smarties  
"Really?" she asked  
"You must need to go so well it's not good for you to hold it in" he said "Your bladder  
could burst, people have died in that way" he said. Scully again pulled a horrified  
expression now he was trying to say she would die if she didn't go.  
"What?" he asked puzzled by her facial cast  
"Erm nothing" she lied "Let's just get moving to the service station" she suggested standing up.  
She wiped the crumbs from her trousers and waited for Doggett to join her in the standing   
up position  
"Last one to the cars a rotten egg" he said sprinting towards the car. Scully was overwhelmed  
he was acting like a kid she observed. She walked slowly towards him. He seated his arse on  
the bonnet and waited patientally for her arrival. Doggett sighed as she seemed to take ages  
to reach the destination of the car "Rotten egg" he ribbed much to her aggravation "Oh come  
on Scully" he said trying to lighten her mood. She shook her head and climbed into the car.  
He joined her inside the car "You really should lighten up a little" he detected  
"You call playing school games, fun?" she asked  
"Well I guess they're not *fun* but it's better than being so melodramatic you know? You   
should try it sometimes" he said putting the key in the ignition, Suddenly he felt a strange  
whopping feeling around his face. His face became irritated. It came to him that she had  
slapped him again. Her face was raged and she looked like she was due to detonate  
"And what was that for?" he asked  
"Oh please" she said angrily "Don't play Mr Innocent with me Doggett" she snapped putting  
her seatbelt on  
"Okay, Okay don't shit yourself" he said which only infuriated her more. Again a slap  
tresspassed his face "QUIT IT" he yelled. Scully began to grow scared. He had raised his  
voice and he was red with anger. He looked like an angry dog about to reach out and  
bite "YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL SMACK YOU BACK"  
"No you won't" she argued "You will never raise your hand to me" she said matter-of-factly  
"Maybe not" he said in a calmer state "Do you know how irratating that is?" he asked raising  
his eyebrows  
"Probably not as irratating as you" she remarked. Doggett sighed and attempted to start the  
engine. It didn't turn, he tried again. Still no joy  
"Shit" he remarked  
"That language is not appreciated in my company" she said "Now start the car" she ordered.  
He tried again, still not a success  
"I don't believe it" he snapped  
"Please tell me you're joking" she begged  
"No" he said shaking his head "I better look.."  
"NO" she yelled "Let ME look"  
"O..."  
"Petrol" she said pointing to the petol meter "Lack of it should I say". She folded her arms  
"Ohhh" he said looking down at the floor avoiding her icey glare  
"We stopped off at services" she reminded him "You didn't get petrol?"  
"No"   
"Well that's pretty tedious"  
"I can't think of everything" he said angered  
"Except your stomach" she debated  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensivley  
"All you think about is what else will fit into your stomach"   
"I don't get it" he was confused  
"Your carnivorous" she yelled  
"Huh?"  
"Greedy" she yelled louder "And stupid to match"  
"Well we're all letting it out now aren't we?" he asked quite upset by her ambiguous breach  
"Look I am not in the mood for a fight. We had better start walking"  
"It's miles back" he argued  
"We're in the middle of nowhere, aren't we?" she questioned in a cackful motion. She was   
going to miss her date. She knew it  
"Yes"  
"Well that figures" she said shaking her head  
"Cell phones" he said with joy. He pulled his Nokia 6210 from his pocket to find the battery  
was flat  
"Go on" she said   
"Erm, I can't" he said sadly "It's flat"  
"Flat?" she asked "Your phone is FLAT?"  
"Yes" he said with a hesitant nod  
"Errrr" she screeched smacking him  
"Ouch" he said rubbing his sore thigh  
"I can't believe you brought out a flat phone, how stupid is that?"  
"Stupid" he said "It's very stupid"  
"Well you better get out and walk to the nearest phone" she said folding her arms  
"The nearest town is eleven miles, that way" he said pointing to the front  
"And?" she questioned  
"And I cannot walk that far" he said  
"What about the services?"  
"10 miles behind" he said  
"You got us into this situation, you get us out" she ordered  
"Well you haven't even got a phone" he said smugly  
"That's because I forgot it"  
"I forgot to charge my battery" he replied  
"Whatever" she said not knowing how to answer his piece of discussion "You also forgot  
to get some petrol"  
"Petrol, Smetrol" he grimaced  
"Oh shut-up" she said  
"No" he argued  
"Look this is getting us nowhere" she snapped "I'll go"  
"Wait" he said clinging to her cardigan "You're going to leave me out here alone?"  
"Erm yes" she answered thinking he was childish and pathetic  
"Please don't" he begged.   
"Grow up"  
"I am but there could be a serial killer hiding amongst the bushes" he said "I saw   
Scream"  
"You're an FBI agent, use your imagination"  
"Look if we sit on the side of the road a car is sure to pass soon" he said  
"One hasn't passed since we've been here which for your information is an hour and a half"  
"Well somebody could return from work" he said  
"Doggett it's getting cold" she snapped "Let go of my cardigan" she ordered. His grasp  
loosened. Scully climbed out and slammed the door behind her. He heard her heels travel   
down the road. He looked out the window a chill went down his spine as he began to think  
about the film Scream. He imagined the man in a mask peeping into the window and smashing it  
"DOGGETT" her voice shrieked  
"Agghhhh" he screamed in fright. He jumped out to find Scully on the floor "Ohhh knooww" he  
said fearing the worst. Maybe the Scream man was real, had he killed her? He approached her  
slowly "Don't just stand there, help me up" she ordered. Doggett jumped back "You idiot" she  
said  
"Sorry" he apologised reaching his hand out  
"My shoe bent" she informed. Doggett began to snigger, he couldn't help but burst into a fit  
of laughter  
"It's not funny" she said removing the dirt from her clothes "What's that?" she questioned  
pointing to some lights shining from a break in the trees  
"I don't know" he said looking closer  
"It looks like, like.."  
"What?" he asked impatientally  
"A UFO" she answered scared. Her mouth gaped open as she stood bewildered  
"It's weird" he said as the lights travelled closer "We should investigate"  
"NO" she said grabbing his sleeve "We might get abducted. Don't you know anything about  
U.."  
"Cars" he said finishing her sentence "It's a car" he said running into the road  
waving his arms around in a fast motion. Scully felt completley stupid as the car stopped.  
Doggett began speaking to the driver  
"This is Agent Scully" Doggett yelled motioning her over. Scully approached the car  
"Hi there" the man inside said with a texan accent "Hop in and I'll get ya to the   
station back there" he said with a smile  
"Thank you" Scully said. She heard a door slam and guessed instantly Doggett was already  
inside.  
That night Scully was glad they had got home alright. She had hated the thought  
of being stuck in the middle of nowhere all night. If it was with Mulder maybe it would have  
been good she wondered. Mulder was so manly and tough, Doggett was a wimp. She glanced  
at her appearance in the mirror one more time before getting out of the car and knocking on  
Willmore's door.  
  
THE END 


End file.
